Delrin Barris
} |name = Delrin Barris |image = Barris.png |px = 270px |family =Jevrin Barris (father) Unnamed older brother |quests = Champions of the Just Save Val Colline from the Venatori Have Ser Barris Lead Against Demons Investigate Man Accused of Abomination Promoting Barris |gender = Male |race = Human |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition Heroes of Dragon Age |title = Knight-Templar Knight-Commander (conditional)|class = Warrior |specialization = Templar |affiliation = Templar Order Inquisition (conditional)|voice = Mark Healy}} Ser Delrin Barris is a knight of the Templar Order. He is the second son of Bann Jevrin Barris of Ferelden. Background The Barrises are a noble family whose ancestors settled in northwestern Ferelden near Lake Calenhad. There have been notable knights in their line: Kenem Barris, who fought in 6:50 Steel against the Avvar during their invasion of the Fereldan lowlands; and Alarra Barris, who took up arms against the Orlesian occupiers in 8:98 Blessed and successfully drove them from her family's holdings. The Barrises allied themselves more closely with the Chantry during the Dragon Age by sending several of their children to its barracks or cloisters. Delrin was given to the templars at the age of twelve by his father, who thought him very well-suited to the Order. His father's opinion proved to be right: Delrin proved his mettle on his first assignment as a knight-templar. Though seemingly a straightforward mission to investigate rumors of apostasy in Dragon's Peak, the mission turned into a chaotic brawl involving a cult of blood mages, a Pride demon, a Dalish clan, a pair of Seekers of Truth, and Tal-Vashoth mercenaries enslaved by magic. Delrin's cool head proved instrumental in leading his squadron to victory and protecting innocent parties embroiled in the affair. Involvement If the Herald chooses to approach Lord Seeker Lucius at Therinfal to gain the Templars as allies, Barris greets the Herald and Lord Esmeral Abernache at the castle's gates. Barris expresses his confusion, as none of their officers were present to conduct the Herald's party to Lucius, but directs the Herald to take part in a banner-raising ritual. Barris then leads the Herald and their party to the meeting room, but encounter Knight-Captain Denam instead, who reveals that the officers must purge the other Templars because the Herald's arrival has upset Lucius' plans. Barris sides with the Herald and together they fight their way through the castle in pursuit of Lucius, who is exposed as an Envy demon. Eventually, Barris leads the surviving Templars to the Great Hall, intending on making a stand to draw of the main force of Templars while the Inquisitor brings down the Envy Demon. As the surviving Templars are rallied to the hall by the Inquisitor, a fierce battle between corrupted Red templars and their former brethren ensues. If Barris survives the fighting, then upon the Envy demon's defeat he speaks with the Herald as the de facto leader of the Templars; if Barris perishes, then Knight-Captain Fletcher assumes that role. When the Herald decides whether to disband and conscript the Templars or ask them to join the Inquisition as free allies, Barris accepts the Herald's decision, eager to get the Templars back to fulfilling their purpose. Barris becomes an agent for the Inquisition working for Cullen. As incidents involving apostates, maleficarum, and demons crop up across Thedas, Barris can be dispatched to help resolve them. After completing these missions, Barris can be recognized for his courageous actions and promoted to Knight-Commander of the remaining Templars. In the event the mission fails due to the Inquisitor dying or the Great Hall falling, the mission failed screen will display Barris being executed by a Red Templar Shadow, and the player will have to restart from the last save. If The Inquisitor completes In Hushed Whispers, he is presumably killed by the Red Templars along with the rest of the uncorrupted members of the Order.Siding with the mages unlocks the "Ser Barris died" tile in the Dragon Age Keep. }} Trivia * Philliam, a Bard! wrote a chapbook about Delrin's first mission that took place in Dragon's Peak. The chapbook is titled Thunder Upon the Mountains! The Battle for the Heart of Dragon's Peak! and remains one of the most popular chapbooks in eastern Ferelden. References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Fereldan nobility Category:Templars Category:Knight-Commanders Category:Inquisition agents Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Inquisition members